Time Just Keeps Ticking
by odrake
Summary: Join Lauren and the Doctor as they meet some old foes, old friends and make new ones of each. The excitement begins on a dark day for Britain..and for Earth. Will the Doctor be able to save everyone, everytime? No DR/OC! R&R please! T for swearing.
1. EP1PRT1 Not So Bad a Pirate

**This is my first proper story, I've got a storyboard, plans, plot and character/alien ideas. Creative critique would be lovely.**

**Sadly, I do not own DW...just yet. So disclaimer. **_EP1PRT1_**  
**

Episode One. Not so Bad a Pirate.

**

* * *

**

2nd, November, 2010, Glasgow.

* * *

Lauren Taylor and Emma Hughes sat on the large, red couch staring at the television. The images on the were blurred but the sound was still blaring out, screams of people. Of mothers and children, elderly and infants, families and those who were bound to die alone. The images refocused and the pictures were eligible- the blue-scaled men armed with gun had rounded the last few survivors into the middle of the street. Lauren gaped and stared as one of the broader men in the group tried to run and was shot down with no hesitation.

"You said he'd be here, Lauren," Emma whispered clutching her bestfriend's hand.

"He said he would be here, eleven years exactly, that's what he said- he _promised_ me," Lauren insisted, staring at the television, the picture was clear but the camera kept being blocked out by some sort of bush and tree.

Lauren reached for the remote and typed in the number for the Scottish news and the results were the same. The blue-scaled men, all armed, surrounded the helpless people.

"How many do you think are still alive?" Emma murmured, staring at the corpses littering the ground on the screen.

"I..I don't know."

"Hello? Who're you? What...what's going on?," a man's voice came from behind them and the girl's heads whipped around to see a lanky man with ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a pinstriped blue suit, looking rather lost and staring at the television with worried eyes.

"You...Doctor-" Lauren spluttered out and gaped at the man, "It's _you_, you came."

* * *

Eleven Years, Exactly, Before.

* * *

Eight-year-old Lauren Taylor sat on the park bench and watched as her mother played in the sandbox with her favoured, younger brother. She watched as all the other children played and laughed, as she sat there all on her own. A tall, gangly man with funny, messed up hair walked over to her and sat down beside her on the park bench where the dark maroon paint was peeling off.

"Hello, Lauren," the man smiled, there were small beads of tears in his eyes as the little girl stared at him incredulously.

"How...how'd you know my name, mister?"

The man laughed and took out a bit of paper from his suit pocket and scribbled something down on it, and handed it to her. She stared at it and read it over. 'Eleven years today, your house. I'll be there and 'SECTION 23 SUBSECTION A'.

"What's your name, mister?" The little girl looked up at him, big round brown eyes staring into his soul.

"Me? Oh, I'm the Doctor," he smiled and looked out into the frost covered park where the children were playing. "Why aren't you over there with your Mum, Lauren?"

He turned his attention back to her as her small fists balled up.

"She doesn't want to play with me, it's Shane she wants to play with-"

"That seems unfair to me, Lauren, why? Why doesn't she want to play

with you?"

"She just likes Shane better, that's all, and why are you talking to me? I don't know you."

"You trust me though, don't you ,Lauren?" The eight-year-old nodded her head, "I have a ship, and one day...one day we're going to fly through the stars in it."

Tears started to drip down his cheeks again and Lauren rummaged through her pockets, trying to find something and brought out a used tissue and handed to him. He smiled and folded it over and dabbed his eyes with the unused half, putting it back into his own pocket.

"You're a pirate?" Lauren gasped and stared at the gangly man, "You have a ship that can _fly_?"

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed, "No, I'm not a pirate. Pirate's are bad, mean even but I don't hurt or steal from people. Yes, would you like to see my ship?"

He got off of the bench and crouched beside her, looking her big, round, brown eyes.

"Yes please, Doctor-" she paused and looked over at her mother who was still not paying her any attention, "Can we go now?"

The Doctor beamed at the little girl and held out a hand, which she willingly took, and they set off down the concrete path towards a tall, blue Police Box. He let go of Lauren's tiny hands and pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Lauren peered around the corner curiously and grinned when she saw the inside. It was massive, the walls were arched and seemingly held up by giant pillars of coral-like substances. There were, what looked like to her, half bubbles plastered onto the walls and in the centre there was a giant controll panel. Covered in buttons, and screens and leavers.

"Are we going to fly in it today, Doctor?"

"Not...not today," the Doctor whispered and handed her another note. "When you see me again, hand me this and I'll understand."

There was an unhealthy silence hanging in the air as she took it and put it into her pocket, not reading the words. The Doctor was ushering her out of the doors again, almost as quickly as he had arrived.

"Good-bye, Lauren Emily Taylor-" he paused, putting his head in his hands as if he were trying to remember something and then his head shot up again, "Make friends with Emma Hughes in your class."

"She _hates_ me, Doctor!" Lauren stood on the concrete path staring at the hazel-eyed man and gasped, appalled by his suggestion.

"Oh, she doesn't! She just doesn't know you yet." He went to close the doors when there was a small foot blocking it from closing.

"Bye, Doctor," she smiled and waved.

"Good-bye, Lauren, and good-luck," he rubbed his eyes again and slammed shut the doors after Lauren removed her foot.

The young girl watched as the blue Police Box walls started to fade in and out of sight, she saw the top glowing blue on and off. She gaped at the Doctor's Blue Box as it disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**A/N- r&r please, this is only Episode One Part One, more to come- I've got it written and everything. OH- and please do check out Striders-Girl89. AMAZING WRITER3 **_And thoughts on Lauren and Emma? Emma...well- I've got plans and Lauren...bigger plans. (:_


	2. EP1PRT2 Primalities and Formalities

**Anything you might want to see just lemme know, I _am_ working on an Eleven series as well. Feel free to check that out. Creative critique would be lovely.**

**Sadly, I do not own DW...just yet. So disclaimer. **_EP1PRT2_**  
**

Episode One. Primalities and Formalities.

2nd, November, 2010, Glasgow.

"I'm sorry- but do I know you?" The Doctor frowned at Lauren who was now up and opening a drawer of a mahogany desk beside the leather couch in the living room.

"How can you forget me, Doctor? It's me, Lauren!" Lauren glanced up and snapped at him before whipping her head back around to search through the drawer, tossing keys, torches and all sorts out of the way until she grasped a piece of paper. "Here, you said this would explain everything," she flung it at him.

The Doctor caught it and opened the piece of paper, scanning it over and beamed at Lauren, putting the paper away in his suit pocket.

"Right then- what's happening here..." the Doctor wandered over towards the TV and crouched beside it, the visual had went again and Lauren raised a hand to smack the back of the television when the Doctor brought out an odd looking stick with strange buttons and a blue diode at the top, he held down a button and a buzz started to emanating from the stick.

Without the Doctor noticing Emma had come to stand behind him, she frowned as the screen became clear once more. The camera angle was coming from within the group of surrounded humans, obviously the cameraman had been caught. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and there was no image or sound- it was as if the television had switched off.

"Doctor-"

"Lauren?" He looked up from the TV, he had popped a pair of black-rimmed glasses on.

"Your ship...your ship can travel through time," Lauren stared at him, her eyes huge, "Is that true? Or is it just a rumour?"

"Rumou-" Emma was cut-off short by the Doctor who was fiddling with the stick again,

"'Course it can, wha'd you mean 'rumour'?"

"The internet's brilliant, I've been preparing myself for meeting you for...well eleven years," Lauren drifted off towards the end, "I even hacked into Torchwood, they saw this coming- we'd probably be dead if it wasn't for them."

She beamed at the Doctor, whose arms had dropped in shock.

"You...hacked..._Torchwood_?" The Doctor spoke very slowly before realising something, "What did they think these...these things were?"

"Devosians, I think...I think Emma has it on her laptop," Lauren stared after her friend as she went to pick up the Mac Book from the kitchen.

"Gimme your phone, Lauren," the Doctor was back facing the television and was tapping the blank screen.

She passed her Samsung Wave to him and he buzzed at it with the diode-tipped stick and handed it back, not once taking his eyes off of the screen.

"What's _that_?" Lauren asked, warily looking back at her month-old phone.

"Sonic screwdriver, and hey-" he turned around for a brief second, "Now you can hack into major, supposed-to-be-secret, organizations on the move."

Lauren smiled despite the darkening sky outside her window, she noticed a slow shadow falling over the once clear ground and her smile quickly faltered.

"I got the la-" Emma entered the room, carrying the white Mac Book and almost dropped it as she noticed what Lauren what gaping at through the window at the far wall, the sky was being blocked out by a giant grey ship hovering in mid-flight.

There was a cry of triumph from the Doctor as an image flickered onto the TV, one of the blue-scaled men was facing away from the camera, from what they could see they had gills running down their shoulder blades and fin-liked ruffles around their necks. They also wore long, trailing red robes and carried what looked like futuristic ray-guns.

"The sky, Doctor," Emma whispered out, her pale hands clasping the Mac Book. "Look at the _sky_."

He glanced up and shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen which flickered suddenly and there was the image of a blue-scaled man with his beady black eyes staring into the screen.

"Do you have wi-fi, Lauren?" The Doctor asked the girl who was still staring out of the window and she tilted her head towards him.

"Yeah."

"I like talking, talking always helps," he flashed a grin at Lauren and Emma, he ran his fingers through his hair before he soniced the television and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a web cam and plugging the it into the side of the TV. "Dakto furoush-ka klak."

The screen flickered at his alien words and one of the warrior blue men appeared and his eyes widened as he spied the Doctor sitting there, his brown hair ruffled and his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Doctor…it has been many a year since you spoke to the Brethren," the blue man sighed into his own vidcom.

"_You_ are not the Brethren, the Brethren were the leaders of a strong, mighty and peaceful race- why did you invade Earth?" The Doctor hissed, his voice was malicious and his eyes were unforgiving.

"You might say we go by the name of the Devosian Army and _I _go by the name of Wekk, we come to dominate, control and destroy-"

"_Why_?" Lauren had come from the window to crouch beside the Doctor as Emma lingered by the window, glancing anxiously back and forth, "Why here?"

"Fair-hair child, you speak for the Earth?" The blue-scaled creature continued to ask.

"I…I-I- er," she flashed a nervous glance at the Doctor who nodded and shrugged at the same time, "Yes."

"Then tell the high council of Devos why you send us threatening transmitions, Fair-haired one," the Devosian hissed into the screen and the normally yellow eyes flashed red for a second.

"We-" before Lauren could even start the Doctor butted in, swiping his glasses off and stating with rage,

"These primal apes haven't got the biocups or nanoplugs to ride on the solar waves all the way to your System, Wekk."

"Then who was it?" Wekk snapped, his eyes had turned red again.

There was a deadly silence and the Doctor stared into the webcam's little recording point and shook his head sadly, he reached up and flicked the switch off.

"Why…what about the people, Doctor?" Emma yelled her face was contorted with anger.

The Doctor didn't even flinch, he just stared into space and then suddenly,

"We're going to pay Wekk and his friends a visit, coming?" he looked at Emma who nodded warily and then to Lauren who was staring at the now blank screen.

"Are we really primal apes?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"No…I-I-"

"Just be honest."

"Yes."

"Right."

"Well then- allonsy!" The Doctor cried with a nervous glance at Lauren who nodded and put on a smile.

They walked through to the hallway where pictures of Lauren as a child should have been hanging- but in their place were lots of pictures of young boys with dark hair. It was the same boy through the ages, from when he was a baby with no hair and fat cheeks to when he was a young, athletic man holding a scroll with a bored look plastered onto his face. Lauren scowled at the picture of a tall, wide man with a grey moustache, a pretty blonde woman dressed in a trailing, white dress with the same sparkling green eyes as Lauren. They were holding each others hands and were standing underneath a cherry blossom tree, were the petals fell lightly around them- caught in a split second. The trio came to the stairs and trekked up them. Lauren stumbled at the sight she saw, the same blue box stood atop of her staircase as it stood at the end of the concrete path eleven years prior.

"The TARDIS," the Doctor beamed, waving a hand like a magician's assistant at the box.

"The what?" Emma asked, her mouth dropping open, she had heard Lauren speak of the strangeness of the TARDIS before but she'd never heard the name before then.

"Time and realtive dimensions in space," The Doctor answered staring lovingly at the TARDIS.

Lauren had reached the top of the stairs was standing beside the Doctor when Emma suddenly tripped.

"Emma?" The Doctor paused at the TARDIS doors, "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah…yes, God please," she glanced at Lauren to check if she was okay going alone with a stranger but Lauren just beamed back.

The Doctor swung open the doors and stepped inside, he strode over and flicked a switch and the whole TARDIS lurched.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Lauren grinned, closing the door behind her.

**A/N- r&r please, this is Episode One Part Two and I've already made a start on Part Three. OH- and please do check out Striders-Girl89. AMAZING WRITER, seriously. **_What'd you think of Lauren? :)_


	3. EP1PRT3 Different Rules

**Anything you might want to see just lemme know, I _am_ working on an Eleven series as well. Feel free to check that out. Creative critique would be lovely. This is part 3 out of 4. Please review, I really need to know if I'm going along the right lines!**

**I swear I'll kidnap Moffat and keep him hostage until they gimme doctor who but until I get the guts *disclaimer*.**

* * *

_EP1PRT3_

Episode One. Different Rules.

2nd, November, 2010, Glasgow.

As the TARDIS stopped jerking around, Lauren paused and looked around her and just stood and stared. The dome above her was held by the coral-like podiums, the bronze half-spheres glinted in the light of the TARDIS' centre glowing tube.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lauren laughed slightly as the Doctor asked, a sad smile spread across his face.

"Amazing. I...I've waited for this to happen since I was eight. That's a long time, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned and strode over to the chairs and grabbed his jacket, sliding into it he walked over to the TARDIS doors. Lauren was still looking around at the TARDIS' interior when she heard a slightly impatient cough. She turned to see the Doctor smiling over at her and she wandered over to him and leaned against some sort of fence-like barrier at the edge of the flooring.

"What's out there then, Doctor?" Lauren asked, drawing out the words.

"Well," the Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, out there...it's probably going to be a whole world."

"Like...like another planet? How does that work?" Lauren beamed at the man, her excitement was building.

"No, not a planet...more like a giant ball of forest, don't judge the Devosians based on this...they've went wayward."

Lauren nodded slowly, the butterflies churned her insides as the Doctor swung the doors open outwards. He waved his hand like a magician's assistant at the surroundings. There were lushious trees which stretched for hundreds of feet to the ceiling which was a dark blue with lights flickering on and off, like the first star you see at night.

"They look like stars, Doctor..." Lauren murmured and stepped out of the TARDIS, a longing entered her eyes and she looked around properly.

There were many flowers and plants, some were the size of a bee and others the size of a small car. One in particular caught her emerald eyes, there was a dark grey plant, and its tips carefully faded into a blood-red tip. Mesmerized, she reached out to touch it but the plant shrouded away, its petals closing over and she jumped back slightly.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. I forgot to mention these plants are highly sensitive and evolved," the Doctor smiled and started to wade his way through the forest of green.

Lauren quickly followed, not wanting to get lost, and kept pace with the Doctor as he trudged through the dirt and the soil. Everyone gets that creeping feeling on their neck when someone's watching them, Lauren was no different. She turned her head for one moment, facing away from the Doctor for just one second, and something grabbed her arm and dragged her backwards into the artificially lit forest.

"Oi!" The Doctor spun around, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the dark shape looming over her, there was a high-pitched squeal and the gangly shape slithered away back into the darkness, "Are you okay, Lauren?"

"I guess...but what the hell was _that_?" She asked shakily, glancing behind and all around her.

The Doctor slid the sonic screwdriver into his pocket, "Probably a plant, possibly Arbuscula and," the Doctor paused, sniffing the air, "He was only a baby."

"He?"

"Yes, _he_, why is that so unbelievable?"

"It's...a plant. Doctor, I took biology at school, plants...y'know...they- well they...do _it_ with themselves," Lauren pulled an awkward face as she tried to explain this to the Doctor who shrugged his shoulders.

"Different planet, different rules. Never assume anything, ever, Lauren."

By the time they had reached the other end of the forest the pair of them had shared quite a lot with each other, or rather Lauren shared a lot with him. There was something about the way he stood and carried himself which was so compelling, it _made_ you want to spill out your secrets.

They came to a solid wall, it was like the navy blue ceiling with the lights, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and pressed a button on it. There was the shrill squeak of the wall as it opened and the buzzing sound as the sonic screwdriver pressed away at it.

Lauren was grinning, never in her life had she been more excited, "Can it open anything?"

"Not...wood."

Lauren's brow furrowed as she heard his remark, "Why not wood?"

"Wood's just not technical enough," the Doctor frowned back as Lauren laughed out at his reasoning.

"Sure, Doctor, and pigs can fly."

The Doctor smiled back knowingly, and took a step forward as the wall slid open fully.

"Doctor, the Brethren will speak with you now," the sharp, commanding tone of the Devosian rung through near end of the forest and there was the rustling of plants running.

"Actually, I will speak with the Brethren now," the Doctor stared dead into the Devosian' eyes were the fire danced amongst them. "I came to them, not the other way around. So if you'd let us pass..."

The Doctor advanced and Lauren kept her eyes now, not wanting to attract attention to herself for a change as they waded through the sudden throng of Devosian who were in, some form of, shock. They reached two strange looking circular pads and the Doctor stepped onto one with a cheerful smile, gesturing for Lauren to do the same.

"What's-?"

"Transport pad, don't worry...you humans get them in five hundred thousand years time. Just step, it'll scramble your molecules and viola! There you are, right where the other transport pad is," the Doctor rambled on about the skin quickly separating painlessly and how the internal orgins were sent as one giant mound of goo and that's where Lauren stopped him.

"How do we know these send us to, uh, Wokk...Wekk?"

"If I just try hot-wiring the fragment wires and scanner, then, probably, we'll be good to go," the Doctor crouched down, and took a pair of rectangle-glasses from his pockets and screwed up his eyes, putting the sonic in his mouth he lifted up the pad.

There were lots of different wires, green, yellow, blue, red and some colours Lauren had never even laid eyes upon before.

"Fantastic, brilliant, molto bene! Look at this, so many different wires- we should really find out which one to cut-"

"The red one that's next to the blue, of course," Lauren interrupted, crouching beside him.

He tilted her head to her, "How'd you know that?"

"It's always the red wire in the movies," Lauren shrugged with a small smile spreading across her face.

The Doctor, almost didn't trust her, then...he remembered the note sitting in his pocket. In his writing. From the future to the past to the present.

_Trust her, trust her with whole worlds. With secrets._

And, like that, he pulled the one red wire out, and there was a moment of uncertainity and panic that hung in the air and the electrics slowly registered the change.

**A/N- r&r please, this is Episode One Part Three and I'd love reviews. OH- and please do check out Striders-Girl89. AMAZING WRITER, seriously. **_What'd you think of Lauren? :)_


End file.
